These connection means consist of two strands of cable encircling the rear of the upper part of the boot top and extending in parallel around and over the front piece of said boot top, to which they are attached by fastening means making use of anchoring studs and/or a rack and lever as disclosed and claimed in French Pat. No. 2,345,959 filed on Apr. 29, 1976, by the present applicant.
Such connection means may also be applied to ski boots for children. However, it has become clear that very young skiers have difficulty closing and tightening their boot tops correctly using such means. When the boot top is in open position and ready to accommodate a foot, the rear surface of the back cover of the boot is swung rearward and the lever used to tighten the boot over the bottom of the leg is uncoupled from the rack located on one side of the front piece of the boot top. As a result, the two strands of the closure cable may be held to the boot only by the fastening means located on the other side of the front piece of the boot top. Thus they may drift freely in any direction, possibly coming to occupy positions inconsistent with proper closure of the boot. In this way, the upper strand of the cable may become lodged inside the rear cover through inattentive handling on the part of the child, while only the lower strand of said cable occupies its usual position around the rear cover, thereby altering in an unfavorable way the retention of the boot on the wearer's foot.